


Movies night

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amounts of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just pure, plotless fluff. So it's pure, plotless fluff with cute Adrienette and hungry Plagg :3 also minor DJWifi :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natieland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natieland).



_Have any plans after classes?_

Adrien cocked his eyebrow as he read the question.

 _No_ he wrote back and returned the piece of paper to Nino but his friend shook his head and pointed Marinette. The designer blinked twice with confusion when blonde handed her the note.

 _Same_ she responded and passed it over to Alya.

 _Sorry, babysit my sis_ Nino frowned as he saw her answer.

 _How about movies night at your place then?_ he asked.

 _With my sisters?_ the blogger was shocked by her boyfriend's question. "Are you crazy?" she whispered as she handed the paper back to him.

_Yep._

"To both?" Alya chuckled.

"Not funny" Nino hissed. "Just answer."

 _Okay then_ she passed the sheet over to her best friend.

 _Why not?_ Mari shrugged and gave it to Adrien.

 _I'm in_ he returned it to DJ. And fortunately the bell rang and lesson was over.

"So what's the plan? You'll come around six?" asked Alya when they were about to leave a school.

"I'll bring some movies" offered Nino.

"And I'll bring some snacks" said Marinette.

"And what I'm supposed to do?" Adrien crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just come" answered the reporter.

"Alright. My father is abroad so I'm free" he smirked and Marinette thought that she knows that smirk but she had no idea where she's seen it before.

"So see you later!" the DJ waved to them and headed home. His friends did the same.

A few hours later, they were at Alya's house and as usual they were waiting for Marinette.

"Finally!" exclaimed the red-headed as she heard the sound of doorbell. "Where have you been?" she asked when she opened the door.

"Sorry, this took a bit more time than I thought" Mari raised slightly a large white box. "I know your sisters like cookies, so I wanted to be prepared" she smiled.

"Girl, are you crazy? There are like tons of cookies inside" Alya took the box from her friend. "You shouldn't spoil them" she added.

"Oh, come on. It's for us too. Hi there" she smiled to two little girls and two of her friends.

"Marinette!" the girls hugged her tightly.

"Look what I brought you" the designer pointed at their sister.

"Cookies? Awesome!" for everyone's surprise, that excited comment has been said by Adrien, who blushed slightly when he realized everyone was watching him. "Sorry... I just love cookies..."

Once they all were sitting on the couch eating sweets, Marinette realized she'd missed something.

"So... What exactly do we watch?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's _How to train your dragon_ " answered Nino. "Their choice" he pointed at girls.

"Aww, I love it. I've seen it like hundred times" the designer was delighted.

"Really? Me too" Adrien smiled toward her and she blushed as usual.

They watched the movie with like thousand feels, Mari and Adrien were almost fangirling all the time, so were Alya's sisters. The only calm people were Alya and Nino, who weren't into animated movies.

"Who's ready to second one?" asked ths DJ when the movie ended.

"Oh no, not me. I've seen it twice two years ago and I've had enough forever" Marinette shook her head. "I swear, I'm gonna cry if you start it."

"So am I" added the model. "It has so much feels..." he faked a sob.

"Ok, we got it, no sequels. What about _Lion King_ instead?"

"Are you kidding us?" the dark-haired girl looked like she wanted to slap her friend.

"Let's watch _Frozen_!" decided Alya's sisters and nobody protested. The girls were singing all the time, they even made Marinette join them. Adrien was more than impressed.

"Okay, time to bed, girls" Alya commanded, when the movie was over.

"Please, just one more!" pleaded kids.

"No. It's nine already and you're supposed to sleep. Say 'goodnight' and go."

"Okay... Night!" they said and went to their room.

"Night" responded teens and continued their movies night.

* * *

When Marinette woke up in the morning, all she saw was gold. Her back was sore, something heavy was lying on her chest and her eyes were full of silky, golden hair. She tried to get up but that was impossible. She lifted her hands then and tried to push that burden off her but when her hand reached those golden strands, all she could do was stroking them gently. They were so soft. She closed her eyes and smiled gently, it could be her only chance to touch this precious hair. Even if she was going to die from lack of air soon.

She didn't know that Adrien woke up too but he wasn't going to get up soon. He loved what she was doing, he almost wanted to purr, which was pretty difficult when he wasn't Chat Noir but he thought he could manage to do it anyway.

"When do you think they'll finally wake up?" asked a familiar voice.

"Shhh! Don't wake them!" hissed an unfamiliar one.

"I'm hungry, Tikki!"

"You're always hungry, Plagg!"

"Tikki?" Marinette tensed as she heard her kwami.

"Plagg?" at the same time Adrien lifted his head from her chest.

"I guess the cats are out of the bags" black cat-like kwami grinned as he landed on Mari's thigh. "Can I have my camembert now?"

His wielder stared at him for a moment but then he turned his head to look at the girl lying next to him - or more like underneath him. She stared at him in panic, her hand was still staying buried in his hair, now messy, which made him look more like Chat Noir.

"I-it's you..." she whispered and she slowly placed her other hand on his cheek.

"It's me" he agreed. "And it's you. Of course it's you."

"Are you... disappointed or... something?" she asked nervously.

"Why should I've been? You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. Of course it had been you" he smiled. "I'm just surprised, I've always thought you're far away and all this time you were so close... I can't believe it, I've finally found you, my Lady" there was only pure love and delight in his eyes. She almost couldn't breathe. She realized now how much she meant to him and how deep in love he was.

"You were closer than I thought too, kitty" she smiled as she stroke his cheek with her thumb. "I can't believe it too. Now I know why it was impossible not to have a crush on you: because I already _had_ a crush on you" she giggled. "Oh, I was so stupid."

"You're crushing on me?" he asked as he was staring at her with shock.

"So are you" she noticed.

"Correct" he agreed. "Then what are we going to do with that?"

"Maybe give me some camembert?"

"Plagg!" Tikki sent her friend her best death glare. "Don't ruin that moment!"

"I'm hugry!" the black kwami complained.

"I'll feed you but I have to do something important first" promised Marinette.

"What?" Adrien looked at her with confusion.

"I need to know if it's not a dream" she drew him closer and pressed her lips against his. "Okay, it's definitely a dream."

"So I don't want to wake" murmured the blonde and kissed her back.

"Can I have my camembert now?"

"Oh, quiet, you grumpy cat. Just look how happy they are."

"I'd be happy with my cam-"

" _Plagg!_ "


End file.
